Unexpected Love
by mermaidmelody18
Summary: It's two months after the final battle with Naraku and Kagome unexpectedly finds herself in Sesshomaru's care not intirely sure how she got here or what to do now that she was.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if my summary sucks, i am not very good at that kind of thing

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Chapter 1

There I sat all alone in my hut just outside of Kaede's village contemplating what to do now. I had no one to talk to about my dilemma not that we have defeated Naraku. Miroku had proposed to Sango and she had said yes and had just gotten married last week and were now off to her old village to visit the graves of her family. So I couldn't talk to Sango, I highly doubted that Kaede would understand my predicament and I didn't know any other women well enough that I felt comfortable enough to talk to them. Also I was afraid of what people might think of me. This wasn't going to be easy to deal with, especially alone. Sigh, I really shouldn't dwell on it but I don't know what to do. Maybe I should go see Sesshomaru he probably won't care but he might be able to give me a little insight on what to expect.

"Miko, what is the matter?" A deep and familiar voice said behind me.

"Eeepp, Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Speak of the devil and he will appear. I really hadn't expected him to come find me though now that Inuyasha was dead. He didn't really have any reasons to come around anymore I didn't think.

"I came to give my condolences, I know you cared deeply for my baka half-brother, now answer my question." Here is my chance to get information. Thank goodness I won't have to go find his castle all by myself. Who knows what disasters might happen.

"I have some unexpected news. It is a fairly long story so you may want to sit down" He came in sat down on a cushion looking mildly annoid. I made some tea before I started telling my story hopilng it might calm him down a little. "Before Inuyasha had died he had asked me to be his mate, he had told me he was going to give up Kikyo forever and stay with me. So I said yes but he hadn't gotten around to actually doing so because we felt we needed to talk to you first and I wanted to tell my mother. And then on our way to your castle in the west we ran into Naraku and defeated him but as you know Inuyasha was killed in that battle" I could feel my face getting so red as I was telling my story cause I knew I was going to have to tell him sooner or later putting it off wasn't going to work. "But before Inuyasha died we were . . . . . Intimate, and I just found out I am pregnant. I don't know what to do or what to expect." Silence was all that greeted me for a while and I was afraid that he wasn't going to say anything.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the incredibly short chapter last week. This is my first fan fiction so I will need practice so please have patience with me. Any advice is more than welcome so **please** review

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or for own Inuyasha or anyone in it.

He was just sitting there, staring at me with that expressionless face of his. I could see the wheels in his head turning but the silence was getting heavy. I was starting to wonder how long he was going to sit there when he got up grabbed me and walked out the door with me over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"Hey put me down!" This was rather uncomfortable but it didn't look like he had any inclination to set me down or move me any time soon. " Are you at least going to tell me where we're going?" My question was greeted with more silence. He walked out of the hut and started walking away from the village then all of a sudden Jaken was there

"My lord, may I inquire as to why we are bringing this human with us?"

"It is none of your concern Jaken. Where is Rin?"

"She is back in the clearing with Ah-un. Rin was getting impatient wondering where you were at so I took it upon myself to find you."

"Hnn" He didn't sound particularly happy that Rin had been left alone. It also seemed like we picked up speed a little. I hope it isn't far to wherever we are going.

Sango back at the village

"Kaede there you are. Do you know where Kagome is?"

"Sango dear, your back. I didn't expect you for another week or so."

"I just couldn't shake the feeling that Kagome looked off last time I saw her so I decided to come back and check on her but she's not in her hut. It looked like she had a guest because there were two cups sitting out. I was hoping it was you and you would know where she went."

"Sadly it was not me child. I have not seen Kagome for a few days. Do you think something happened to her?"

"Well there wasn't any blood and it didn't look like there was a struggle so wherever she went she went willingly. I think the monk and I will go search for her."

"Sounds like a good idea. Why don't you pick up Shippo from his school first though he will want to know that Kagome is missing"

"Good idea. I will let you know as soon as we know anything"

**Kagome and Sesshomaru**

Kagome's pov

We had finally made it to the clearing where Rin was at and Sesshomaru dropped me at Ah-Un's feet. When I got up off the ground I turned around to yell at him for carrying me like that and before I could say anything he said "Get on Ah-Un you will be coming with us"

"No. I don't want to go with you. I just want to know what to expect while pregnant with a half demon's child. Will he be more demon than human? Or will my miko powers effect the child in some way? I don't want to go anywhere I just want to go home." Sesshomaru looked mildly annoyed that I wasn't automatically doing as he asked immediately. But he also looked curious, and I wanted to know what he was curious about.

"You say you want to go home but you will be making my Castle your home so your hut is no longer important. Anything you need from it can be replaced."

"I didn't mean my hut when I said I wanted to go home. I want to go back to my time period. When we defeated Naraku the well I went through to get back to my time closed up and I could no longer use it to get back to my time. So I am stuck here. I can't see my mom or ask her about pregnancy or let her know that she will be a grandmother or let my grandfather know that he will be a great-grandfather or anything like that and I just want to go home!" By the end of my rant I was yelling at him. I knew I didn't have any reason to be mad at him and that I shouldn't be yelling at him. But I was upset and couldn't help myself.

Sesshomaru's pov

This Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. He had never been yelled at by anyone before. It was odd, he didn't like being yelled at but he liked the fact that the miko had enough courage to tell him what he wanted even when it went against what he wanted. So when she started to cry it disturbed him greatly. Unsure what to do he listened to his beast and drew her into his arms for a hug to try and comfort her. He never liked seeing women cry no matter what race. It only seemed to make her cry more though.

Maybe I should let her go.

Kagome's POV

When Sesshomaru held me all of my repressed emotions came to the forefront and it made me cry harder. I didn't know why I was but I assumed that it was because of my hormones being out of whack from the pregnancy. It had been so long sense I'd had anyone be this nice to me and it was even more expected that it had come from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had never been the touchy feely type person and when he died no one really knew how to comfort me because he was a half demon. So finally here was the comfort I needed for Inuyasha's death and the pregnancy so I cried for what felt like hours.

"I'm sorry for breaking down like that I didn't mean to it just sort of happened." I said when I finally calmed down. I got off his lap and walk toward Ah-Un.

"Hn. Is there anything you require from your home before we leave."

I was so shocked that he thought about me it took me a few minutes to answer him and by then he was looking a bit peeved. "Maybe some clothes"

"I will have those for you at our castle."

"Ok well the only other thing I can think of is I would like to check the well one more time before we leave and see if it will let me back to my time. Cause who knows how long I will be at your castle, and it's not that far only a few minutes that way" pointing into farther into the forest a little more.

"Ok I will help you there." So we started toward the well. Like I had said it only took a few minutes and we were actually closer than I thought we were. When we got there I used the rope ladder I had made to make it easier to climb out of the well to climb in. I wasn't really expecting it to work so when it started to take me to my time I was really shocked. When it finally stopped moving me I stood there a few minutes in total shock. At that time I heard some voices above me. I looked and It was my little brother Sota. It was proof that I was really in my time.

"Kagome your back!"

* * *

Thank you for all of your help esspecially Enji Da.

Please please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry its taking me so long to update. I went on a camping trip and couldn't take my laptop with me.

Thank you so everyone for all of your support. It makes this a lot easier knowing that people enjoy it.

Disclaimer: no I don't own Inuyasha or anyone in it.

Chapter 3

Sota had gone to get the rope ladder that I had made to get in and out of the well. They had taken it down when I hadn't come back. When I got out of the well he hugged me and wouldn't let go. He wouldn't ever tell me that he missed me but that alone told me all I needed to know.

As we made our way to the house I looked around at everything not knowing when the next time I would be able to come back would be. I would need to stay with Sesshomaru for however long he deemed necessary for me to stay. So I tried to remember as much as I could so I could look back whenever I wanted when I missed home.

"Hey Sota is mom home?"

"Yes, she is. She was going to leave soon to go shopping for dinner so you came just in time. You could probably go with her if you wanted."

"I might do that I don't know yet. I will need to leave relatively quickly this time."

"Oh is Inuyasha impatient to get back on the hunt for Naraku?"

"No that's not it. I'll tell you later when everyone is together. How is gramps doing?"

"He's ok. Getting older and not able to do as much so I am doing more so he won't have to. He wants me to be a monk but I don't want to. I think I want to try out for the soccer team. It looks like fun."

"I think you would be good at soccer. Go for it."

"Really? Cool mom just goes 'hmmmm' and doesn't say yes or no. But with your approval she'll probably say yes."

"I'll see what I can do while I am here."

"Cool. Hey mom guess who I found?"

"Who did you find sweetie."

"I found Kagome." and then all of a sudden there she was in the doorway with tears in her eyes arms wide open. I didn't waste a second I ran to her and gave her I big hug and started crying as well.

" I missed you so much mom. I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner. The well wouldn't let me."

"It's ok I know you tried. I'm just glad your home. How long are you here for.?" Mom finally let me go and I went to hug gramps who looked like he was trying not to tear up as well.

"Not long sadly I need to get back as soon as possible. Sesshomaru is waiting for me and I don't want to leave him waiting any longer than necessary."

"Isn't that Inuyasha's older brother? Why is he the one waiting for you? Did something happen to Inuyasha?" Sota sounded so worried about that. He was always a fan of Inuyasha so this was going to be hard for me to tell them.

"Something did happen actually. We defeated Naraku."

"Really? That's awesome."

"It is. But there were some casualties in the battle." I took a big sigh closed my eyes and blurted out " Inuyasha died." My statement was greeted with silence. I opened my eyes and everyone's face showed shock. My mom's showed sympathy as well.

"I have happy news too though. Guess what mom. Your going to be a grandma." My moms face went from shock to surprise to happiness. "Inuyasha and I were on our way to tell Sesshomaru that we were going to be mate when we ran into Naraku. We fought him and Inuyasha got badly injured. He shrugged it off as nothing and still fought. Naraku noticed that Inuyasha was more protective of me than at other time's and took advantage of that and attacked me. I wasn't entirely prepared for it and so I just stood there Inuyasha ran towards me and took the blow that was ment for me. He died minutes later in my arms. It hurt so much. I was a couple weeks later that I found out I was pregnant."

"I am so happy for you. But that still doesn't explain why Sesshomaru is waiting for you."

"I don't know what to expect with being pregnant with a demon. He has some information for me that will help. I figured while I was here I would get as much information as I possibly could on regular pregnancy's so I would have a general idea of what to expect. But Sesshomaru is not a patient person so the sooner I can leave the better."

"Why don't we go shopping for dinner then after dinner is made you can take your's and his dinner with you and you can eat together over there."

"Thanks mom. You're the best."

* * *

It was almost dark by the time I finally got done at my time and made it back to the feudal era. I climbed out of the well and there he was leaning against a tree staring at the well. Not impatient, but he did look mildly annoyed. So I immediately went over to him and apologized for taking to long.

"Hm. Let's get going"

"My mom made dinner did we want to eat before leaving? And are we really going to travel while it's dark?

"We will travel now and eat later."

I know it probably sounds rude but all I wanted to say was 'yes sir' all sarcastic. He wouldn't have enjoyed that though so I didn't. This is going to be a long trip. I just know it.

* * *

Please review, and thanks for all of your support


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait I got addicted to a few fan fictions' and went camping and now I am finally getting around to writing the next chapter. Thanks so much for all of the support. Please review with any opinions or suggestions or comments. Sorry for the delay and here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 4**

So I had seen Sesshomaru enough times to figure him as a cold, not heartless but pretty close, demon. So imagine my shock when he was actually nice. He was still quiet and distant but if you watched really closely you would notice the small things he would do to make the journey easier for me. I didn't want to make myself a nuisance so I wouldn't really say anything even when I started hurting from riding Ah-Un but apparently he noticed and would come over and help me down so I could walk for a while. Or those awkward moments when I really had to go pee he would stop and lean against a tree as a sigh we were taking a break.

So the trip wasn't as bad as I though it would be. It did take forever but at the end of it I thought that I knew a lot more about him than I had when we first started our journey. I was both sad and extremely glad when we were almost done with it. No more sleeping on the hard ground, no more long days of riding on a hard dragon's back, and all sorts of things but I would miss our times around the campfire together when Sesshomaru would actually talk to me and tell me about his childhood and Inuyasha's. It didn't hurt as much to here his name anymore. It still hurt just not as much.

We had finally reached the castle and it was huge. It hadn't really registered when he had said castle how big it was going to be.

"It's huge." he gave me this look like what did you expect. "It's also really pretty"

"Thank you"

"My lord some of the nobles were acting up while you were gone. They got dealt with but the reports are on your desk."

"I will deal with them as soon as I get our guest situated."

"Oh I hadn't realized you had someone else with you. I'm sorry I didn't see you there what is your name?"

"It's Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you."

"I can take her to the guest wing if you wanted to get right to work"

"Yes, but take her to the royal wing instead" and with that he walked away leaving me with a strange guard that I'm sure was very friendly but I didn't know him and I didn't want anyone asking question's as to why I was there cause honestly I didn't know. I figured he would tell me what he knew and let me live my life. Not drag me off to his home.

"So what brings you to the lord of the west's home?" and the question's begin. SIGH.

"I don't know" The look he gave me was so comical I almost laughed. But I held it in very nicely I thought.

"What do you mean you don't know." Grrrr he wasn't going to leave things alone was he. I guess I will have to be blunt. It's not like I was keeping it a secret I just didn't want all the pity looks I knew I was going to get.

"I was Inuyasha's mate until he was killed recently and know I am pregnant with his child. Sesshomaru is going to help me though it." I looked so shocked. I could tell that was not the answer he was expecting. We had stopped so I asked " Is this my room?"

"Huh? Oh yes it is."

"Thank you for your assistance I think I would like to rest for a while what time is dinner?"

"It will be in about 3 hours someone will come to escort you to the dinning room."

"Thank you very much." And I didn't really slam the door but it was pretty close. Oh my goodness this room is huge. You could fit my bedroom times four in it comfortably and still have a little wiggle room. And the closet was big as well and stocked full of clothes. I should probably clean up before dinner. I started snooping around the room and found a indoor hot spring type thing for baths and decided I really needed a bath. It took me an hour to get clean find an outfit I liked that I knew how to put on then I was just exhausted and layed down in the bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Why did I bring her with me. I didn't need to. I could have just told her right there what she needed to know.

_Yes but she was alone and defenseless you can't leave a pregnant alone with no one to take care of her._

Be quiet no one asked for your opinion on this matter, stupid inner demon. Although he was correct that no one appeared to be there. I will have to inquire about that later.

* * *

I had never been at a dinner that was so quiet. I am used to my family dinner's where everyone is talking about their day, what happened at school. But here everyone is so quiet. Every once in a while Rin will say something but apparently dinner is a silent event here.

"Priestess why were you alone in that hut?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your other friends weren't there and it didn't smell like you lived with other people. Women in your condition shouldn't live alone so why did you? And why did you live outside of the village and not near anyone?" Everyone in the room turned their heads to me after Sesshomaru asked me that. Like they were wondering what my answer was going to be. Which made this even more awkward.

"Well Sango and Miroku got married and went to Sango's old village to visit her family's grave's there and fix her weapons, I live outside of town because I don't want anyone from the village knowing I am pregnant, and that's also why I don't have anyone else live with me." The room was really quiet after that I said that.

"Why?" He didn't have to explain what he wanted to know. I knew but I really didn't want to answer because I didn't want to be judged or have get upset.

"With Inuyasha living in the village our village is more tolerable than most about demons but Inuyasha was only a half demon. They still really didn't like him. So I didn't know how they would react. Whether it would be ok or if they would judge me and get upset and throw me out or kill me. I know Kiede would act ok with it but I didn't feel comfortable talking to her about it either so the easiest was to avoid all of it was just to live by myself outside of the village. I know you don't care what people think of you. But I do. They were people I had to interact with on a semi daily basis so don't judge me for what I did."

* * *

Mean me I am going to leave it there. Thank you for all of your support. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Authors note

Hey sorry for not posting in a while. I have hit a writers block and don't know what to write I am hopefully going to post something this weekend. I would love some ideas if anyone has any that they want to share. Some people have ideas but not enough to make an entire story out of it. Please Please Please Please Please Please Please send me some ideas


	6. Chapter 5

Here I am sitting in Kaede's hut drinking tea and all I can think about is Kagome. Where is she? How is she doing? What happened to her to make her leave so suddenly and without letting anybody know where she was going? How can I find her? Where should I start looking? I had voiced some of my concerns to my new husband Miroku but he thought I should just let her be and when Kagome wanted to be found she would be. But I knew that if Kagome ran away that she would need someone to talk to. I had to find her. "Kaede I am going to look for Kagome do you have any suggestions on where you think I should start looking?"

"There are many places she could have gone child, but I think you should write to Lord Sesshomaru first and see if he's seen her. She might have gone to tell him about his brother. She is very big on family and they were brothers."

"That's true. She was always trying to get them to get along with each other even though they never would. I'll do that now."

"Which means you should probably wait for a reply back before you head off on you great journey. And were you going to tell me before you left." I turned around shocked because I hadn't heard Miroku approach.

"Yes I was going to tell you I was also going to drag you along whether you liked it or not. But I will only wait so long after sending the letter. I really need to find Kagome. It worry's me that she ran away.

"I know honey, I know."

* * *

It's morning. I don't want it to be morning. I want to go back to bed. I have not slept that well since we got here to Sesshomaru's 'house'. I had my theory's about why I couldn't sleep but I wasn't going to voice them to anyone unless I was forced to. Cause no one needed to know that I had trouble falling asleep alone. I had gotten so used to sleeping with Sesshomaru and Rin on our trip here that my body still wanted me to bed sleeping with them. It was going to rebel until I gave in and I wasn't going to. So it was a loose, loose situation.

"Is something wrong Kagome" I was brought out of my thoughts by Rin. " No why would anything be wrong?

"Well Lord Sesshomaru has been trying to get your attention but you wouldn't answer."

"Oh, I'm sorry I was lost in thought. Plus I'm a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. What did you need?"

"I was trying to let you know I received a letter from your friend the demon slayer and she is inquiring about your wherebouts. Do you wish me to let her know that you are here?"

"It would be nice to see Sango again. She's probably really worried about me. So yes it would be nice if you could let her know where I am at."

"Very well then I shall do that as soon as I am able to." The silence after that was slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't horrible but you know how it is when some one wants to say something but it's not said and the silence just continues to grow and then it uncomfortable.

"You mentioned that you weren't sleeping. Is the room not to your liking?" apparently Sesshomaru doesn't like odd silences, or he really wanted to know the answer.

"No the room is fine. The bed is comfy." I was hoping that he would just leave it at that. "Then what is wrong?" So much for my hope's.

"It's just not what my body is used to." He tilted his head to the side a little like he didn't quite understand what I ment.

"Explain your comment please." He may have said please but you knew by the tone of his voice that it wasn't a request. It was a demand and you better obey.

"The past couple of weeks before we got here we were sleeping on the ground all together." I wasn't going to let him have the answer to his question easy though. I was going to make us have a conversation instead of me asking questions and getting a grunt back.

"Do lyou wish to be sleeping on the ground then."

"No thats not what I'm saying at all. (heavy sigh) What I'm saying is that I'm used to sleeping with people. Not by myself. You made it very easy to fall asleep." I could feel my face getting red as he stared at me perplexed. I had really hoped that I wouldn't have to tell him but apparently the universe hates me.

"I'll have your stuff moved to my room at once." I was shocked I didn't know what I was expecting but that deffinately was not it. He was acctually being nice. I didn't know whether to argue or just say thanks or what. He started to get up and leave I felt my mouth open and say "Thank you Sesshomaru." as he walked out of the room.

* * *

It had been very difficult living with that woman underneath my roof. Because I could smell her sadness and It made me want to do something about it. Which made no sense at all. She is a human. Which made my offer for her to sleep in my room all the more odd. But it was already said I couldn't take it back now. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to it gave me more time to investigate some of the smells that I had recently smelt coming from her. Like the fact that she was begining to smell like a half demon not a human. I'm not sure whether that is because of the baby or not. I will have to go do some research in my library.

Sersvants who saw him exit the dinning hall got out of his way even if they needed him for something. He looked like a man on a mission and no one was going to get in his way. Cause they knew if they did they might end up dead.

* * *

Hey sorry for the late update. It took a while for ideas to flow. It's still kinda choppy so any thoughts will be helpful. Please review and tell me what you thought and if you have any ideas on where it should go.


End file.
